Increased performance and yield of circuit devices on a substrate, including transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, and other passive and active electronic devices formed on a semiconductor substrate, are typically major factors considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor semiconductor devices, such as those used in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices, it is often desired to increase movement of electrons (carriers) in n-type MOS device (n-MOS) channels and to increase movement of positive charged holes (carriers) in p-type MOS device (p-MOS) channels. Typical CMOS transistor devices utilize silicon as the channel material for both hole and electron majority carrier MOS channels.